


Before It's Too Late

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Ты что, вообще не понимаешь, как тебе повезло?О нет, Шерлок прекрасно это понимал, вот только не в том плане, в котором решил Джон.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 3





	Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 4х02

Джон Уотсон хоть и был далеко не самым глупым человеком, которого знал Шерлок, но ему явно не доставало способности соединять факты воедино. _Видишь, но не наблюдаешь_. Так часто говорил своему другу Холмс. Вот и сейчас, после столь пламенной речи, которая должна была призвать его сделать первый шаг, Шерлок мог лишь мысленно ухмыльнуться несообразительности друга.  
  
 _Мэри всё уже давно поняла._  
  
Эта мысль пронзила болью, которая до сих пор не унялась, несмотря на прошедшее с её смерти время, но которая стала чуть более лёгкой, покрытой ноткой ностальгии и сожаления.  
  
 _— Любовная связь при моём образе жизни приводит…  
  
— К гармонии тела и разума.  
  
— Это пустой звук.  
  
— …Сделай что-нибудь, пока есть шанс. Поверь, Шерлок, не успеешь оглянуться, как будет уже поздно. _  
  
Он уже давно перелистнул эту страницу книги. Как бы ни была занимательна их маленькая игра умов (и как бы хороша ни была та единственная ночь в Карачи), она ему всё же наскучила. Пусть Адлер и была подобна вулкану, но, как оказалось, и частые извержения теряют свою привлекательность, приедаясь.  
  
Его теперь занимало совсем иное.  
  
Легко звякнул колокольчик, висевший над входом в кондитерскую. Обведя маленькое, но уютное по меркам среднестатистического обывателя помещение, глазами, Шерлок тут же увидел Молли. Она сидела за одним из столиков у окна, а на столе перед ней стояла коробка с тортом. _Обязательный атрибут праздника_. Холмс усмехнулся.  
  
Девушка его заметила и неловко помахала, призывая подойти к ней.  
  
— Привет, — её улыбка была чуть скованна, как и все её движения. Они так нормально и не поговорили с тех пор, как ей пришлось снова проверять его на наркотики.  
  
— Торт, значит, да? — Шерлок обычно не избегал серьёзных разговоров, но во всём были свои исключения.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не любишь праздновать дни рождения, да и вообще не особо праздники жалуешь, но Джон настоял… — она оглянулась, впервые замечая, что Уотсона с ним не было. — А где он?  
  
— Он поехал домой, к Рози.  
  
— А ну да, конечно, — кивнула Молли. — Я рада, что он снова за ней присматривает. Я, конечно, не была против взять её к себе на время, но… Так для неё будет лучше.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, лишь опустил взгляд на коробку, а заодно смог рассмотреть руки Молли. Тонкие пальцы со следами мозолей от скальпеля, слегка подрагивали, хотя она и пыталась это скрыть. Молли нервничала. Нет. Молли переживала за него. Как и всегда.  
  
 _Ты что, вообще не понимаешь, как тебе повезло?_  
  
О нет, Шерлок прекрасно это понимал, вот только не в том плане, в котором решил Джон.  
  
— Значит, — прервала затянувшееся молчание Молли, — мы будем вдвоём?  
  
Шерлок снова обвёл зал взглядом.  
  
— Здесь, нет… Пойдём на Бейкер-стрит? Если уж праздновать, то дома. Никогда не понимал нужды выносить подобное на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
— Хорошо, — только и смогла выдавить из себя Молли.  
  
Они вышли из кондитерской и побрели в сторону Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок видел, что Молли раздирает желание спросить, и он даже догадывался, какой именно вопрос крутился на кончике её языка. Но она молчала, и он ничего не говорил. Этот разговор был не для посторонних ушей. Хоть на улице их бы никто и не услышал. В толпе было просто затеряться, превратив диалог в фоновый шум, в составную часть какофонии звуков, которая окружала их постоянно.  
  
Но чего-чего, а внимания Молли заслуживала. Спрятанная им на самом видном месте, она и сама об этом не догадывалась. Сама не понимала. И он был уверен, что так было лучше.  
  
 _Шанс_. А нужен ли он был ему? Имел ли он на него право? Мог ли он себе его позволить? Или он и так был слишком эгоистичен по отношению к Молли?  
  
В гостиной было тихо, только негромкий звон фарфора, когда чашки соприкасались с блюдцами, слышался в комнате. Молли так и не задала вопрос, хотя Шерлок ожидал его уже давно. Когда она успела так оробеть?  
  
— Молли, — позвал он её, когда она взялась за ленту на коробке. — Я же вижу, что ты хочешь меня спросить. Я отвечу.  
  
Она подняла на него взгляд. Уставший, тёмный и задетый. Слишком хорошо он был ему знаком. Слишком часто он видел его, обращённым в свою сторону.  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты снова это сделал? — спросила Молли наконец, не отводя взгляд в сторону. Глаза едва заметно блеснули.  
  
— Потому что это был единственный способ помочь Джону, — честно признал Шерлок.  
  
— Доведя себя до полуживого состояния?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Шерлок, ты мог умереть… — её голос слегка дрогнул.  
  
— Но не умер же. И даже дожил до очередного дня рождения. Какого уже по счёту? Сорокового? — попытался пошутить мужчина, но Молли лишь плотнее поджала губы. Взгляд невольно зацепился за них. _Пока не поздно_ …  
  
— Это не смешно, — нотки стали прорвались сквозь слой сдерживаемой грусти, как стилет через шелковую ткань. — Ты не думаешь о тех, кто оказывается за бортом составленного тобой… уравнения. Ты не думаешь ни о родителях, ни о миссис Хадсон, ни даже о Майкрофте. Ты не думаешь, что будет с теми, кому ты дорог.  
  
— А тебе? — внезапно спросил Холмс. _Пока был шанс._ — _Тебе_ я дорог?  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ, — сказала Хупер.  
  
— Но ты не упомянула о себе, когда перечисляла людей, которым я не безразличен.  
  
— Потому что это не важно…  
  
— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Это важно.  
  
— Не пытайся отвлечь меня другими разговорами, — Молли попыталась привести разговор обратно, но уже Шерлок всё решил. _Он не упустит._  
  
— Джон в тот день сказал мне, что собрался обратиться к человеку, о котором я подумаю в последнюю очередь, — не дал он ей продолжить. — Я знал, что он так подумает, ведь он снова упустил очевидное. Как и ты, Молли.  
  
— Да? И что же мы с ним упустили? — несколько даже язвительно спросила она. Шерлок был рад, что растормошил её. Хоть немного.  
  
— То, что о тебе я всегда думаю в _первую_ очередь, — просто сказал Шерлок. — Джон просто не замечает этого, а ты до сих пор не веришь. Хотя мне нет смысла лгать.  
  
Повисла пауза. Молли явно пыталась переварить его слова. Или понять, что именно он за ними скрывал. Она всегда чувствовала, когда в его фразах скрывалось нечто большее, чем было видно на поверхности.  
  
— Но кое-что Джон мне сегодня показал. Сожаления об упущенном порой мучают сильнее, чем свершившиеся факты. А времени у нас гораздо меньше, чем мы думаем, — он встал с кресла и прошёл на кухню, где у самого ближнего к арке края стола всё это время стояла Молли. Она смотрела на него, словно напуганная лань. Он её не винил. Он бы тоже не поверил. Не сразу. — Не знаю, куда это приведёт тебя, меня… нас, но упускать возможности я больше не намерен. Если ты готова мне в этом помочь.  
  
— Ты… Ты хочешь попробовать?..  
  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок.  
  
Они оба не решались озвучить его предложение вслух, но оно и не было нужно. Молли внимательно вглядывалась в его глаза. Она всегда подмечала эмоции, которые он пытался прятать. И сейчас она видела только одно — искренность. Столь же безоговорочную, как и в тот судьбоносный вечер в морге, когда ей пришлось «убить» его, чтобы спасти.  
  
Молли чуть приподняла уголок губ в неуверенной улыбке, а затем заставила Шерлока наклониться.  
  
Её тёплые губы прикоснулись к прохладному лбу Шерлока, оставляя поцелуй, который сказал всё то, что было нужно мужчине.  
  
— С днём рождения, Шерлок, — прошептала она, отстранившись.  
  
И Шерлок позволил себе улыбнуться. Это был маленький шаг, но сделанный в правильном направлении. А торопиться он и не хотел.  
  
Главное, он не опоздал.


End file.
